WEXLER IS OUT !
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Wexler,the drug dealer Hanson had busted 2 years ago,escaped last night and wants his revenge with Tom. Will he succeed? What happens when he finds him? Can someone save him? Read to find out and please review! Thanks! Oneshot! The entire story here


**21 JUMP STREET : 'Wexler is out'**

**Summary**

Wexler, the drug dealer Hanson had busted a few years ago, escaped last night and wants his revenge with Hanson. Will he succeed? What happens when he finds him? Can someone save him? Read to find out and please review! Thanks! One shot! The entire story here.

Please read and review ! THANKS !

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp (at) gmail .com

**Date :** Written in July 15th 2006

As always I own nothing …

English isn't my first language so please be nice

* * *

Here is was, alone facing him, facing the guy he had busted a few years ago, the guy who wanted to get his revenge, the guy who had nothing to lose, who was scared of nothing, who always got what he wanted… Wexler. 

He hadn't been released, of course, he had escaped. When ? last night. What was the first thing he wanted to do ? Find Hanson and get his revenge.

Now he was about to get what he wanted.

Tom hadn't heard someone coming inside his apartment, he was deep asleep. The next thing he knew was that cold thing he felt pressed on his ear… a gun.

When he opened his eyes he found Wexler facing him, smiling, pointing the gun at him.

Tom was scared because he knew the guy and how he was and that he wouldn't leave before he got what he wanted. And he knew what he wanted… him !

Wexler was now laughing, feeling powerful and happy about it. He forced Tom stand up, the gun still pointed at him.

"Wexler, how did you get here ? How did you find me ?" Tom asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh you're not happy to see me, Hanson ?" Wexler said, "You know I always get what I want, don't you ? And it wasn't that hard to find you"

"How…"

"How did I escape ?" Wexler said smiling at him, "C'mon Hanson, you know that nobody can keep me somewhere against my will for too long"

"What do you want ?" Tom directly asked him.

Wexler laughed again.

"What do I want ? Umm let's think about it… Two years ago some cop busted me and sent me to jail, who was it ?" he added smiling, "Oh it was you. So what do I want ? YOU !"

Tom found it hard to swallow. He was starting to sweat a bit, you could see it on his forehead.

Wexler was enjoying that moment. He had been dreaming of that for so long. Every night in his cell he would picture everything, how it would be, and also how it would feel to torture and kill Hanson. And now it was reality, it was about to happen, at least he hoped so, he was ready.

"Are you scared ?" Wexler asked him.

All Tom could do was look away. He couldn't hide his fear. Tons of thoughts were racing through his head. Everything he'd been going through, everything he was about to lose. It was even hard for him to concentrate on finding a way to get out of this situation.

"That's good, be scared of me, cop"

"Wexler, please think of it twice… What do you think will happen if you kill me and they find me ? They'll go after you and you'll be sent to the electric chair" Tom said trying to find a way out.

"C'mon Hanson, I thought you knew me better than this" Wexler said enjoying that moment more and more every second, "You know that if I hide nobody will ever find me and you don't think I'd be stupid enough to let your dead body here, do you ?"

Wexler thought for a bit. Sure he was enjoying this moment and seeing Tom being scared was something even more enjoyable. But he wanted more. He wanted to have his little fun before killing him. He wanted to make him pay for everything that happened to him. He was now pointing his gun at Tom's knee.

"Tell me what part of your body I should torture first, Hanson" Wexler said.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Tom said his fear making him angry.

"Oh why are you mad now ? I have reasons to be mad at you but you have none for being mad at me" Wexler said laughing.

"That's it, laugh but you won't laugh for long" Tom said.

"C'mon Hanson, who's handing a gun now ? ME".

Then reality set in… He knew there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

"So, I asked you… what part of your body should I torture first ?" Wexler asked again.

"You can't be serious !"

"Oh that's what you think ?" Wexler said, "You think it's just a little game, don't you ? You think that I'm just gonna hurt you a bit and then just leave ? WRONG ! You deserve to pay for everything that happened to me, I'm gonna kill you !"

That last sentence scared Tom even more because he knew how serious Wexler was. Before he could think of anything else he heard a shot and then a huge pain followed in his right knee. Then he saw the blood. No, Wexler wasn't kidding. He had just shot him in the knee.

Tom collapsed on the floor, in pain.

Wexler enjoyed seeing him like that.

"See, I'm not lying" Wexler said now pointing his gun at Tom's head, "And now you're gonna die ! Anything you'd like to say before it's the end for you ?"

"Yea, go fuck yourself" Tom said.

"Oh I will, thanks" Wexler said smiling at Tom while putting his hand on in knee, where he had shot him, to make him tremble in pain and scream. "Now say goodbye" Wexler said as Tom shut his eyes.

Tom heard a big noise and then he opened his eyes. Wexler was gone. He was confused; he didn't understand what had been happening.

He was in his bed, he had been sweating, he was scared. Then he understood… it was a nightmare, nothing had been real.

_Couldn't it have been a nice dream with some girl_, Tom thought smiling to himself.

He felt his knee to make sure it was still alright. It was, he smiled. He got up checking if everything seemed to be ok in his place and looked in the mirror.

He went to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. Then, he turned the tv on and heard the news. _'Last night dangerous criminal Wexler escaped…'_

_How the hell…_, he thought. He shut the tv and got ready to go to the chapel knowing it would be a very long day !

THE END !

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS !**


End file.
